


Monopoly is a Bitch... Sometimes

by Echoed_Ren_Hugs



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Spoilers for Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoed_Ren_Hugs/pseuds/Echoed_Ren_Hugs
Summary: Prompt: We pulled an all nighter to play Monopoly and I think I may have confessed some weird shit.---I kinda did that.---Virgil accidentally calls Deceit his name in front of Patton. Patton's chill with it, but Deceit is internally screaming.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 257





	Monopoly is a Bitch... Sometimes

"HA!!"

"Ughhhhhh-"

Monopoly was a vicious game, one that tears friendships apart. One that requires you to abandon all morals. Whoever's idea it was to play this game is definitely regretting the decision now.

That is to say Patton is having the time of his life with his famILY. He somehow got all of them to agree to play a board game together. And Monopoly at that! Patton thought it'd only take a few hours at most, but- hoo boy was he wrong.

By midnight, three hours after they started: Deceit owned half the board, Roman made Offended Princey Noises™ every time someone skipped over his three (3) properties, Remus started eating the paper money (much to everyone's disappointment and concern); Logan was questioning his existence, Virgil was just smiling smugly while sitting on the back of the couch, and Patton was just happy he got them all in the same room _and they weren't fighting._ Yet, of course.

Around 2 am is when people started going to bed, Logan being the first of the six. Logan was utterly exhausted after questioning how Deceit convinced him to sell all his properties to him for such an unreasonable price for the last three hours and decided to just retire for the night. Remus followed suit because he was bored without Logan.

"Do you guys ever think those two are dating?" Roman inquired, recounting his paper currency once more.

"What makes you think that?" Patton questioned in response.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Virgil replied at the same time, with a confidence one should not have when talking about someone _else's_ relationship.

Patton and Roman both gave him a look that said “And why the heck do you know that?”, while Deceit just smiled knowingly at his property cards. “What? Remus isn’t exactly the quietest of people about his crushes, and Logan has definitely taken a liking to Remus since he decided to re-emerge. Wouldn’t surprise me,” is what Virgil said to distract from the fact he definitely knew that they were dating (Remus had told Deceit and Virgil that he and Logan had started dating the moment he got back from Logan’s room).

“Hm,” Roman blinked in disbelief, but decided to leave it for now and stands, “Well, I’m now basically broke. As always. But I think that’s my cue to go to bed.”

“Nighty night, Roman!”  
“‘Night.”  
“Sleep well.”

Roman eyes Deceit for a moment before brushing it off and starts towards his room. “Good night, darlings.”

With only Patton, Virgil, and Deceit playing, the atmosphere much more calm- more relaxed.

They had taken a break as Patton had gone to get cookies and milk from the kitchen. Virgil and Deceit were just sitting in comfortable silence.

“So,” Virgil interrupts the silence, “How’re you holding up, Dee?”

Deceit looks up at Virgil, “Hm?”

“I know the first couple of months outside of the subconscious were terrifying for me, and I want to make sure that you’re holding up alright. It’s a completely different world out here.” Virgil explained while gesturing to his surroundings.

“Oh,” Deceit ponders for a moment, “Well, it’s different. Patton is certainly kind, for not even knowing me. Roman is cruel, but it’s manageable. Logan is suspicious and questions everything I say and do, I guess that’s expected considering I’m deceit and he’s logic. Hopefully, he gets over that eventually, I think we’d get along fine otherwise. I don’t know if all of this is a good difference or a bad difference yet, but it’s certainly different.”

“Yeah, it is. It’ll get better though, as the others and Thomas accept you. Patton is always this nice, Roman gets better about the names, and Logan understands in time. It’s gonna get better, for both you and Remus, ‘promise.”

Deceit smiles at the floor, “Yeah... Thanks, V.”

“Heh. No problem, J. I’ll-“ Virgil’s eyes widen as he realizes what he said. He whips his head to Deceit, “I’m sorry, it just slipped-“

Deceit stops him with a raised hand and a calm expression. “It’s okay.”

Virgil looks at him in disbelief, “‘You sure? Patton could’ve heard-“

Deceit stops him again, “Really. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

At that point Patton rejoins them and sets the milk and cookies down. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

It’s nearly 5 in the morning, Patton is almost half asleep, Deceit now owns ¾ of the bored, and Virgil is just vibing. Next is Virgil’s turn, he rolls the die. It adds up to nine, he lands on Deceit (as expected). In a moment of 5 am delusion, Virgil says:

“Here’s your 20, Janus.”

…

“Shit.”

Silence.

Expected, but worrying in the least.

“... Language, Virge. Well, what do you say, Janus?” Is Patton’s answer, a look of expectancy on his half-asleep face.

“Um, thank you, Virgil.” Janus quickly says to Virgil. “Patton?”

“Yeah, kiddo?” Patton replies, head starting to lull to the side.

“Thanks..” Janus smiles.

“No prombbbblem.” Patton slurs, slowly becoming more than half asleep.

“Come on, Pat. Let’s get you to bed.” Virgil stands and stretches. He walks over to the sleeping man and picks him up bridal style. “You win, J. Let’s go to bed.”

“I’ll clean this up. Take Patron to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, V.” Deceit replies still in partial shock.

Virgil chuckles, “Was already gonna do that, J. See you tomorrow. ‘Night.”

Janus waves to Virgil as he leaves and cleans up the remnants of Monopoly.

“ _Patton may or may not remember that in the morning, and I don’t know which is better_ ,” Janus thinks to himself as he wanders to his room, “ _That’s gonna be fun.”_

——

Turns out Janus was the one to not remember that in the morning. Patton was alone in the kitchen when he arrived there.

“Heya, kiddo! Did you sleep well?”

“Well enough, I suppose. How about you?”

“Good! Would you like some breakfast?”

“Yes, thank you, Patton.” Janus takes a seat at the kitchen table.

“It’s no problem, Janus!”

Janus nearly faints on the spot, instantly becoming pale.

Patton notices his discomfort, “Oh, do you not want me to call you that? I can call you something else if you’d like-“

“Re-remind me how you know that name?” It wasn’t a question but came out as one anyway.

“Did you not remember Virgil accidentally telling me last night?”

Oh.

While he was processing this, he received a message from the group chat himself, Remus, and Virgil shared.

A “ _WHICH ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS TOLD ROMAN ME AND LO AE DATING???”_ was sent from Remus. _Fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 9/8/2020. Nothing concerning plot, just grammar, punctuation, and minor rewrites.


End file.
